Naruto: Battle Of The Bands Sound VS Leaf!
by Aerisuke
Summary: While trying to bring Sasuke back to the Sound Village with him, Orochimaru decides to have a Battle Of The Bands Contest with the Leaf Village to see which village gets Sasuke. R&R Please!


Naruto: Battle Of The Bands! (Sound VS. Leaf!) Chapter 1: The Battle Begins: Believe It!

**(Note: Now, I've kind of been thinking of this story for a while now. I'm sure that some of you may have remembered that song, "Godsmack" by Voodoo. Well, that song kind of inspired me to write a Naruto Battle Of The Bands fanfic. Warning! This fanfic kind of contains Rock & Roll and maybe some other types of songs from different genres and maybe songs from "Naruto" or "Naruto Shippuden". Not only will there be the Sound and Leaf village bands, but there will also be other bands, too. I do not claim ownership to the songs that will be on here. They go to their respective owners, and I am just a fan. I hope you like it! Oh, although Sasuke doesn't like Orochimaru in this story, there are kind of hints of OroSasu because of the way that Orochimaru is acting around Sasuke. Oh, and ForgottenXMemories, yes I totally agree with you about Orochimaru's "obsession" with Sasuke being hilarious. I kind of thought, "Well, if Orochimaru is obsessed with Sasuke, does that mean he's kind of secretly in love with him?" This takes place after the Sai X Sasuke Arc during Shippuden.)**

Story:  
While trying to bring Sasuke back to the Sound Village with him, Orochimaru decides to have a Battle Of The Bands Contest with the Leaf Village to see which village gets Sasuke. R&R Please!

_Konoha Gakuen. Yeah. That's the high school I'm currently at right now. Well, as long as Naruto and Sakura and the rest of our friends are there, I don't mind being with them._

_Anyways, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am fifteen years old going on sixteen in July. _

_The year... 2007. I am going to tell all of you Sasuke fangirls and everyone else a story. It's a story of how I, Sasuke Uchiha, and my two teammates of Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend, and my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno won a contest._

_Yeah, that's right. We won a music contest. Well, it was kind of like a battle. It was called, "Battle Of The Bands."_

_Want to know how it all happened?_

_Well this... is my story._

It all started not too long ago.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, myself, and the rest of the students from the other teams of Konoha were having lunch in the cafeteria. It was February, and the second semester of school had already started. After Naruto had convinced me to come back home to Konoha, I decided to come home since I claimed I was being "stalked" by Orochimaru, my former master.

Want to know how I spent my days with Orochimaru? Well, despite all the new jutsus I learned from him, eating tomatoes, my favorite food, taking walks, and doing a bunch of other stuff, Orochimaru was secretly spying on me whenever I wasn't doing my jutsus.

He said that I wasn't "doing my jutsu or training" and shut myself up in my room while sleeping all day! Now, isn't that the dumbest thing that Orochimaru could ever say to me? Yeah right, I thought.

So, a few days after I returned home from Konoha and made a speech saying of how sorry I was for betraying The Village Hidden In The Leaves, I've decided to go on a mission with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, our former sensei, Yamato, Sakura and Naruto's new sensei, and Sai, their nickname calling friend, to go and kill Itachi, my older brother for killing our whole clan.

But after our uncle, Madara, told us that Danzo was behind this whole "plot" to force Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan, including my parents, my older brother, Itachi, and I made up and he became nicer to me. In fact, he and his Akatsuki friends started attending the same school as me! I was kind of happy, yet embarrassed at the same time because he would often tease me about me and Sakura being together as a couple.

But you know what's weird? Now Orochimaru and Kabuto are disguised as new students of our school. Not only that, but Kabuto somehow revived the Sound Ninja 5 (Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and his twin brother, Ukon, Tayuya, and Kimimaro), and the Sound Ninja 3 (Kin, Zaku, and Dosu) using some kind of "Resurrection Jutsu" or something.

You know what else is weird? Now that Orochimaru and Kabuto are the new so-called "students", Orochimaru hasn't stopped coming to see me whenever I would hang out with my friends during our break and lunch. In fact, he would sometimes come over to my side and say, "Oh Sasuke-kun..." in a sexy way. Even Sakura, Ino, Karin, and the rest of my Sasuke fangirls hated it whenever he'd call me that! God, I hate that weirdo. He's such a pervert. Whenever I see him, I think to myself, _"Oh Kami kill me now. I'd rather be dead then to be seeing Orochimaru." _

Orochimaru claims that his new name is "Chi", while Kabuto claims his name is "Bo." I mean, come on! Orochimaru's like somewhere in his 50's, and Kabuto's somewhere in his 20's... especially Orochimaru. I even said that one day, I'd reveal their secret identities and report Orochimaru for stalking me, and not wanting for him to stop. I'll show him... someday.

Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away, guys. Anyways, enough about what happened in the past. Let's focus on what's happening right now.

So like I said, I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and the rest of our friends at the cafeteria having lunch together.

Just then, I hear a male voice saying:

"Oh Sasuke-kun..."

I then realize that it's the voice of Orochimaru calling my name.

_"Oh Kami kill me now. I'd rather be dead then to be seeing Orochimaru." _I think to myself as Orochimaru, Kabuto, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Sakon, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin come to see me.

Orochimaru then comes right behind me, bends down to my side, puts his arm around my neck as if I'm about to choke, and tries to give me a kiss on the cheek!

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" I ask before he licks my cheek, to which he calls it "a kiss on the cheek". Heh, well, I call it "a slimy snake-like kiss on the cheek of Sasuke Uchiha".

"I want you to come back with me to the Sound Village, and to ditch these so-called idiotic friends of yours." says Orochimaru as he looks me, then at my friends who glare at him.

"Hey! We're not idiotic! Sasuke likes us for who we are! Believe it!" cries Naruto while getting out of his chair, and putting a fist up to Orochimaru's face.

"Naruto, sit down." I say as he sits down.

I turn around to look at him and ask:

"So... what is it you want, Orochimaru? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Sasuke, I said I want you to come back with me to the Sound Village." he replies.

I then get out of my chair, look at Orochimaru, and then I say:

"Wait... why would I want to do that? You've already bothered me enough, Orochimaru. Your prescence here has gone on far too long. Orochimaru, get out of our land, and leave me alone in peace!"

"Does that include me, Sasuke?" asks Karin, another "Sasuke fangirl" of mine.

"Well, just as long as you're not in my face, I'll let you stay... but you have to date Suigetsu." I answer.

"Hmm... so you say I should leave you alone in peace, eh? Alright then, I'll give you a deal. How about we have a Battle Of The Bands Contest to see which side gets you... Sound... or Leaf?" asks Orochimaru as he looks at his "Sound Ninja Friends" and then back at me and my friends.

"You're on!" I cry.

"But, however... there is a catch." said Orochimaru.

"What kind of catch?" I asked.

"Well... you'd have to be part of my band." replies Orochimaru.

"Oh really? And what is your "so-called" band called?" I ask him.

"Well, basically the band is separated into two groups because we don't want to many people on our band. So, since I'm with Kabuto, Kidomaru, Sakon, Jirobo, Tayuya, and Kimimaro, we call ourselves, "The Orochimaru Septet." And since Kin, Zaku, and Dosu are with Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu, they call themselves, "The Snakes."" said Orochimaru.

"Yeah, but if they're still with you, then why aren't you in their band? I mean, seriously! Who the heck is the lead singer of "The Orochimaru Septet"?" I asked.

"Me." replied Orochimaru.

"Oh... if it isn't that obvious... since the band's name is called, "The Orochimaru Septet", it has you in it! But wait, how are you going to be in "The Snakes", the other band, if you're already the lead singer of "The Orochimaru Septet"?" I questioned.

"Easy. I'm going to clone myself. I mean, come on! I can't be in "The Orochimaru Septet", and "The Snakes" at the same time. It'd be tiring for me! So, I've decided to clone myself. While the real me is in "The Orochimaru Septet", the clone me will be in "The Snakes." But, there's also one more thing I need from you, Sasuke." says Orochimaru.

"What?" I ask in annoyance. I was really starting to get tired of him being here.

"You have to be at my concert. I'm going to sing a song for you, and you have to be there while I'm singing." said Orochimaru.

I then snicker and say:

"You probably have a terrible voice."

"I do not have a terrible voice! Sasuke, you are going to be there at my concert, and you're going to like the song I sing to you!" cried an angry Orochimaru as he's about to leave us.

"Hold on there, Orochimaru!" cries Naruto as Orochimaru turns around to face him.

"If you think that Sasuke's going to be there while you sing your song to him, then you must be out of your sick, twisted, and perverted mind! If you want a Battle Of The Bands, we'll give you one! Who's with me?" asks Naruto as he raises his hand as everyone including me, Sasuke Uchiha, and his own best friend raises his hand.

"Hmph. Alright then, I'll make you a deal. If your band plays some really good songs, then Sasuke gets to stay with you. But... if my band plays some really great songs, and I hope mine will be better than yours, then Sasuke has to come back with me to the Sound Village. Deal?" asks Orochimaru.

"Deal! If you want a deal, I'll give you a deal! In fact, the battle is on! Believe it!" cries Naruto saying his "Believe It!" catchphrase.

"Remember, Sasuke: I'll be waiting for you, so don't disappoint me." said Orochimaru as he and his so-called "Sound Ninja Friends" were walking away from us.

"So, if we have a band, what are we going to be called?" asks Sakura.

"The 9-Tailed Foxes!" answers Naruto with a grin.

"Wait... you want to be called The 9-Tailed Foxes because you have The 9-Tailed Fox inside of you, right, Naruto?" I ask him.

"Yes, but not only that, Sasuke, but we also need two more people to be in our band!" replies Naruto.

"But, who are we going to find?" Sai asks.

"Well, The 9-Tailed Foxes will have me as the lead singer, Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka-sensei on the harmonies, Sai on guitar, Captain Yamato on drums, Kakashi-sensei on bass, and we need two more people to be in our band." says Naruto.

"So, do we have to actually find someone? Or do we have to hold auditions for who else wants to play in our band?" I ask.

"Hey... that's a great idea, Sasuke! We'll hold auditions!" exclaims Naruto.

"So... when do auditions begin?" asks Sakura.

"Now!" cries Naruto.

**Naruto:  
Next Time On Naruto: Battle Of The Bands! (Sound VS. Leaf!): Auditions!**


End file.
